During design and development of systems with one or more programmable processors and the associated program code to be executed by the programmable processors, designers and developers usually perform extensive testing of the program code at various stages during the design and development. Herein, the designers and developers (hereafter referred to as users) use debuggers, profilers, analyzers and/or visualizers to obtain and inspect run-time information associated with executing an executable. The term executable may herein relate to a program code in a form suitable for execution on the programmable processor, e.g., obtained from compiling and linking a source code. For example, a user may use a debugger to obtain run-time values of e.g. registers, variables, functions, memory locations as defined in the executable as so-called debugging information entries (DIEs) in, for example, the standardized DWARF format. Inspecting and analysing the run-time values allows the user to check the execution of the program code and to, e.g., adapt the program code to improve the program code. If the user needs additional run-time information, the user defines additional DIEs in the source code, compiles and links the source code with the additional DIEs therein, and thereby obtains an executable which, when executed, also provides run-time information for these additional DIEs. The user may subsequently inspect the run-time information, real-time and/or offline, using for example the debugger.